Starlight Starbright
by Viva
Summary: *COMPLETE*Harry is given a week off from school due to his dreams, and is allowed to have a friend to keep him company. Ginny is his choice, but will this freindship lead to more? Okay, TWO new chapters up. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table ready to begin their 6th year at Hogwarts. They noticed a new face at the teacher's table, female. She had short spiky hair and it had different coloured streaks running through it. Ron seemed to think she was familiar.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you are aware, the times are grim and I ask that we stay strong, and never lose hope. Although Voldemort has returned, our will to defeat him has stayed the same, always."  
  
His voice rang across the silent hall, the reminder of two students lost in the wake of Voldemort's return.  
  
"We do however have some good news for you all, Quidditch enthusiasts more so. Madame Hooch left at the end of the year for her retirement, so we needed a new flying professor. So I would like to introduce you to Stephanie Matthews, our new flying teacher. She will only be with us for a year but I hope it will be well remembered."  
  
Whispers and loud enthusiastic claps echoed through the hall.  
  
"I thought, I knew her for somewhere," said Ron.  
  
"Where from?" asked Harry. "She's a professional Quidditch player. She plays seeker for the Thunderlarra Thunderers."  
  
"Wow!" said Harry, joining in the enthusiastic clapping.  
  
"Now, let the feast begin!" called Dumbledore, and the plates filled with food.  
  
They enjoyed the feast a lot, Harry the most. Although Dudley had been on the diet now for 3 years, he had only lost a little bit of weight.  
  
"Pity we didn't have flying lessons any more, it would have been great getting tips from her," said Ron, his mouth full of mashed potato.  
  
"Yeah, but she will be refereeing the Quidditch matches," Harry replied.  
  
Harry looked over at the new professor. She was small in height and stature and was wearing black robes with a silver lightning bolt emblazoned on the front. When dinner finished, the Gryffindors followed Hermione to the tower for their first night of the school year.  
  
That night, Harry dreamt.  
  
He was in a graveyard, and all was silent but for the whisper of wind. He walked around the headstones, reading the names upon them. Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "No," whispered Harry. "NO!" He ran blindly, but then fell. He stood up, noticing he was in front of an open grave. He read the inscription on the headstone. "Harry Potter." He whirled around, only to be face to face with Voldemort. A flash on green light enveloped Harry as he fell into the open grave.  
  
Harry woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily. Tears spilled silently down his cheeks. The dream struck a chord in him. So much has happened since Harry's forth year and so many good people have been lost in the war against the death eaters.  
  
Harry fell back down onto his pillow for a restless night of broken sleep.  
  
The week went by quickly, except for the nights, when Harry dreaded sleep. The nightmares were getting worse, more names were appearing on gravestones, and Voldemort said things like "You failed," and "It's all your fault."  
  
Going down to breakfast on the weekend, Hermione spoke up. "Harry, what's wrong, you haven't been yourself lately."  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong, I've just been staying up too late," said Harry, his face drawn, circles under his under his eyes.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Harry, you've been like this ever since you got here, are you having nightmares?"  
  
Harry looked up from his bacon and eggs. "It's nothing, don't worry about it, I just need a good nights sleep, you know me, study, study, study."  
  
Hermione said nothing the next week. That was, until Harry fell face first into his mashed potato one night. So Dumbledore stepped in. Harry was called to his office the next weekend. Harry sat down in front of the desk as Dumbledore paced.  
  
"Now Harry, I understand you've been having some trouble sleeping."  
  
"No Professor, I just haven't been going to bed at the right time."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Harry I know you have been having bad dreams. All of your friends have come to me or another teacher concerned. Even professor Binns has come to me complaining of you sleeping in class. Now I know History of magic isn't the most exciting topic, but students try not to fall asleep in class if they can help it."  
  
Harry sighed in defeat. "These dreams I've been having are really bad, they all show me the bad things over the years, from Quirrell, to Colin Creevey last year, but mostly it's of the graveyard in 4th year. I'm.I.I dread going to sleep. I thought I got over the nightmares but they've just come back, worse than ever."  
  
Dumbledore sat back down behind his desk, hands under his chin, thinking. "Harry, I want you to take off some time from school. I know you just came back from holidays, but I expect you had the dreams then as well?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well then, it's settled. I don't want you brooding over this. Being headmaster does have its perks you know," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you professor," said Harry quietly, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Also," continued Dumbledore, "I want you to have a friend taking time off with you so as not to disturb others and so that you won't be on your own all of the time."  
  
Harry smiled at this, thinking he would have to do it solo, but who to take? There was no competition, Ginny Weasley.  
  
Since last year, with Ron and Hermione all over each other, and people trying their best to ignore him, Ginny Weasley became his "knight in shining armour". She noticed him so lonely, that she came to talk to him every now and then, their talks becoming more frequent until they went constantly at each other's side, when not in class.  
  
"Now, I want you to go to Hogsmede and enjoy yourself," finished Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nodded. He went to leave the office but turned around. "Professor, can I please have some dreamless sleep potion, from madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm sorry Harry but too much of it is detrimental to your heath, I can't let you have any."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding and left Dumbledores' office.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"He's letting you WHAT!" said Ron in disbelief. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks drinking butter beer.  
  
"Yep! And what's more, I get to have someone with me, which reminds me, do you know where Ginny is?"  
  
"What about me?" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Well, I thought, you would be too busy, what with study and all," said Harry, finishing with a cough that sounded very much like "Hermione".  
  
"I think it's good that your asking Ginny, Harry," said Hermione. "She has been down lately."  
  
Harry felt a little ashamed. Since he's been having his dreams, he's barley had enough time for his friends, and now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Ginny much this year.  
  
"So do you know where she is?" Enquired Harry.  
  
"Yeah, she's over in the corner," replied Hermione. "We asked her if she wanted to sit with us but she refused."  
  
Harry looked over to the table in the corner. Hidden in the shadows sat Ginny, face down, staring into her butter beer. He got up and sat down next to her at the table.  
  
"Hey Gin, what's up?"  
  
Ginny looked up from her drink. "Huh? Oh, Hi Harry, nothing much. How are you?"  
  
"Well. How would you like to take a week off school with me?"  
  
Ginny looked confused. "Sorry?"  
  
Harry wriggled closer to Ginny. "Dumbledore has given me the week off because of my dreams and he said I could have someone with me for company. So do you want to?"  
  
Ginny's face immediately lit up with a glowing smile. "Of course I will. Anything to get away from potions."  
  
Harry fiend sadness, "And to be with you silly!" Ginny added.  
  
Harry and Ginny enjoyed the rest of the Hogsmede trips together, shopping and buying up at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He noticed something had changed about Ginny over the holidays, a glow, or, something.  
  
"She's grown a lot, and in more ways than one."  
  
"Stop it, she's my friend."  
  
"Yes, your beautiful friend."  
  
"Stop it"  
  
He walked back to Hogwarts with Ginny, trying to forget what she looked like and concentrate on their conversation.  
  
His eyes however, kept wandering. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was Monday, Harry's first day of holiday. Since he didn't have to go to class ("yes!") Harry decided to sleep in. It was 10:30 when Harry finally made an entrance in the common room. Ginny was already curled up on one if the chairs in front of the unlit fire.  
  
"What are you reading?" asked Harry as he came up behind her, noticing a book in her hands.  
  
Ginny jumped, "Harry don't do that, you'll scare the life out of me," she said clutching at her heart.  
  
"Sorry," he said, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I'm reading poetry if you must know."  
  
"Really?" remarked Harry.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
They sat in silence for a while before Ginny spoke up. "So what are you planning on doing today?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Don't know, maybe I'll practise some Quidditch. Do you want to join me?"  
  
Ginny looked up from her book. "You want me to come?"  
  
"Of course I do! You're my friend! Why do you think I asked you to be with me for this holiday? Let's go have some fun!"  
  
So Harry took a blushing Ginny by the hand and pulled her down to the Quidditch pitch. He got out his Firebolt and she grabbed a nimbus 2000 (donated to the school after madam Matthews saw the state of the school brooms) and they flew around the pitch.  
  
Now Harry didn't know it but he was just about to get a run for his money.  
  
"Hey Gin! I'll race you!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Okay, from where?" she yelled back.  
  
"How 'bout from one middle goal post to another and back again. I'll even give you a head start."  
  
Ginny just laughed. "That won't be necessary. Are you ready? Onetwothreego!"  
  
It was a pretty good start for both of them, Harry only just ahead of Ginny by a fraction. He looked back at her, breath-taken my what he saw, her red locks swept wildly behind her and a sparkle in her eyes and determination on her face.  
  
That was when he realised she was in front of him! He quickly sped up, but was now slightly behind her. He overtook Ginny at the turn, taking the bend sharper than her. They were neck and neck, finally ending the race in a draw.  
  
"I won," said Ginny breathlessly.  
  
"No you didn't, it was a draw," said Harry panting.  
  
"Well you know the saying, ladies go first," Ginny said mischievously.  
  
"You!" said Harry, speeding after his cheeky friend.  
  
Ginny shrieked with delight as Harry proceeded to chase her. He just about caught her, but she slipped into an inverse dive and he followed. They almost hit the ground but they both pulled up just in time and the ground dropped away once more.  
  
"Where did you learn to fly like that!" remarked Harry.  
  
"Your not the only one with natural talent Harry," she answered.  
  
"But the Quidditch team, what about last year?"  
  
"Well they didn't need an extra player since they got Ron for keeper and there wasn't a spot for a new chaser. Besides, I had other things on my mind at the time."  
  
A tear fell from her eye falling onto her cheek.  
  
"Gin, I."  
  
Colin Creevey had been one of Ginny's best friends. She was even there when Hogsmede was attacked. She was found after the battle crying uncontrollably as Colin's blank eyes stared up at her.  
  
Ginny swiped at her tears. "Come on it's getting a little cold out here, can we go inside, I think lunch will be soon anyway. He could see she was trying to forget, and she was right it was getting cold. He also hadn't had anything to eat yet today.  
  
"Yeah sure," he replied.  
  
When they landed, they saw someone on the pitch coming towards them. It was Madam Matthews.  
  
"Very impressive flying there. Are you on the Quidditch team?" she asked in a lilted Aussie accent.  
  
"I am," replied Harry.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter very nice to meet you, seeker I heard."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And who might you be?" she asked Ginny.  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"And what position do you play?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "Anything really, but usually chaser or seeker."  
  
"Ah, so you're an all round type of girl. Well if you don't play for the school you should certainly do so."  
  
"Are you really seeker for the Australian team?" blurted Harry (but dying to know).  
  
Madam Matthews grinned. "Yes I play seeker for one of the Aussie teams, but I'm taking a year off as a favour to my aunt, and so I can recover properly from my back injury from last season."  
  
"Madame Hooch?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yes I know. I look nothing like her, except for maybe the spiky hair."  
  
"Um, no offence, but what is that in your mouth?" asked Ginny.  
  
"What this?" said Matthews as she opened her mouth. There was a silver stud in the centre of her tongue. "It's a tongue bolt, all the team members have them. We all got one together when we got chosen for the team."  
  
"Didn't it hurt?" asked Ginny in admiration.  
  
"No, but my tattoo did though."  
  
"A tattoo! Where?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," said Matthews.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Said Ginny.  
  
"Well it's a snitch but it was charmed so it would flutter around my back, so I never know exactly where it is."  
  
"That is very cool," remarked Harry and Ginny together.  
  
Madam Matthews smiled. "I know."  
  
They said their goodbyes and left for the great hall for lunch, leaving Madame Matthews weaving around the goalposts.  
  
Lunch was busy, leaving everyone on the Gryffindor table wanting in on the gossip.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Harry?" asked Seamus Finnegan.  
  
"How come you get to have fun as well Ginny," said Imogen, one of the girls in Ginny's year.  
  
"Yeah who's going to play sockie hockey with us in class?" remarked another girl, Paula.  
  
"Well it was all so sudden I guess I didn't have time to tell you guys," said Ginny.  
  
"Well, I hope you know that now your gone Harry, Snape is picking on me more than ever," Said Neville.  
  
"Sorry Neville, but don't worry I'll be back next week." Said Harry sympathetically.  
  
Ever since Snape had to go undercover for the order, he has had to be even meaner to Harry (which Harry doesn't think is too hard for him), so Draco and the other Slytherins don't report to their parents about soft treatment of him.  
  
Harry and Ginny went up to the common room after lunch, but Harry was having a terrible time concentrating on his exploding snap game.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry sighed. "It's these dreams I've been getting. They just keep me thinking. I wish I knew what they meant."  
  
"Well, why don't we go and find out?"  
  
So Ginny lead Harry through the corridors and down to the Library. She sat him down at a corral and went off down an aisle of books. She came back with an armful of books and pulled up a chair next to Harry. Harry read the title of the first book, 'Oneiromancy- The interpretation of dreams.'  
  
"Now what are your dreams like?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well," started Harry, trying to forget the sensation of Ginny's leg pressed up against his. " I'm in a graveyard, and I'm walking between the graves, which all have my friends names on them. Then I run, trip and fall in front of an open grave. I read the inscription, and it's my name. Then I turn around."  
  
"And Tom Riddle is there. He kills you with the killing curse and you fall into the open grave," Ginny finished.  
  
Harry looked at her in shock. "How did you know how it ends?"  
  
"I've been having the same dream. Is that really what happens to you?" asked Ginny, her face pale.  
  
"Yes but it's not Tom Riddle, It's Voldemort."  
  
Ginny shivered. "What could it mean Harry?" she said her hands now shaking.  
  
Harry gathered her hands in his. "I don't know Gin, but I have a feeling it isn't a normal dream, it's a warning."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
They sat together at the Gryffindor table, whispering in to each other's ears every now and then.  
  
"How about Remus Lupin?" whispered Harry.  
  
"No, what about my father?" she whispered back.  
  
"So there aren't any more names on the gravestones?" he asked.  
  
"No, the funny thing is, I don't see your name on any if them Harry," replied Ginny.  
  
Harry frowned in concentration, "Nor yours Ginny."  
  
Up in the common room, after dinner, Harry and Ginny sat down at a table at the back of a room. They compiled a list of names they each saw on the gravestones and the differences in each other's dreams. Harry's leg was again touching Ginny's. He tried not to think about it.  
  
"Hey, you have Sirius' name on your list," said Harry as compared there lists.  
  
"Well after last year, he was a real comfort to me after, after Colin died." Ginny sighed.  
  
Harry hadn't seen Ron and Hermione all day; in fact he hadn't seen them apart from meals. "Do you know where Ron and Hermione are?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they're in the library," suggested Ginny.  
  
Harry thought that that was the most accurate suggestion, as they have been "studying" a lot lately.  
  
"Would you like to come for a walk?" he asked Ginny.  
  
"We can't Harry, it's past curfew; we'll get caught."  
  
He just gave her a sneaky look and rushed upstairs. Ginny thought she heard footsteps coming towards her but there was nothing there. Then as hand came over her mouth and a cloak swirled around her. She came face to face with Harry. She went to speak but he put his finger to his lips to silence her.  
  
They crept out of the common room through the portrait ("What? Who goes there?"), and went down to the library. It was pitch black inside as they stayed close to each other and crept down aisle after aisle. They found no one until they heard muffled voices coming from the restricted section.  
  
Giggles became louder as they stepped over the rope and turned down the aisle. Harry stopped. Hermione and Ron were there, leaning on a bookshelf, snogging. Ginny gasped before Harry could stop her. He put his hand over her mouth and pulled her into him so that they were against the shelf.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Hermione as she broke the kiss.  
  
"No," said Ron, going back for more.  
  
"I'm serious Ron, gosh, look at the time, we are going to be in so much trouble if we're caught."  
  
Hermione pulled herself off the shelf and went to walk away but Ron held onto her arm.  
  
"Ron, we have to go. Oh sorry, I didn't realise it was hanging out," Hermione said. She tucked what looked like a ring on a necklace back into her shirt.  
  
"Remember Hermione, we agreed to keep it hidden, at least for a little while," said Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I know but can't we at least tell Harry and Ginny, it's not as if they're going to tell anyone. Besides I reckon they would think it was kind of cute."  
  
"Hermione, me giving you the promise ring was supposed to be meaningful for us, not anyone else. Please 'mione, just a little longer."  
  
Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek. "Okay Ron."  
  
They left the library through a portrait on the wall, hand in hand, leaving the library in silence again.  
  
Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak. "I can't believe my friends would keep something so huge from me, us! Getting married and they didn't tell us!"  
  
"Harry, they are not getting married," Ginny said.  
  
"Gin, you and I both know a promise ring is pretty much an "engaged to be engaged" ring," he replied.  
  
"Uh, Harry?" said Ginny.  
  
Harry realised his arm was still wrapped tightly around Ginny's slender, sexy.  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"  
  
.Waist.  
  
He pulled his arm out from around her as if he was holding a banshee. He hoped Ginny couldn't see his blushing face.  
  
"You said yourself it was bound to happen sooner or later," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah! But later rather than sooner!"  
  
Ginny tried to comfort him by putting her hand on his arm. "Don't worry Harry, they'll tell us soon enough."  
  
Harry nodded and slipped the cloak over them once more and went back up to the Gryffindor Tower. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning after everyone had left for class, Harry and Ginny went down to the kitchens to visit Dobby. Tickling the pear, they entered the quiet kitchen.  
  
"Harry Potter sir! How good of you to come here!" Called a squeaky voice belonging to a house elf named Dobby. "And Princess Ginny, I will tell Winky you are here."  
  
"Princess Ginny?!"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "It happened when I was looking after Winky, I don't mind if it makes her happy."  
  
Dobby came back with a now clean and neat Winky in tow.  
  
"Princess Ginny, how glad I am to see you, you is made my day."  
  
Ginny smiled a genuine sweet smile that made Harry's heart leap. "I am glad Winky."  
  
Winky looked up at Ginny with rapture, eyes watering.  
  
"Ah Dobby, I was wondering if you had anything we could take for a picnic brunch?" enquired Harry.  
  
Dobby jumped in delight, "Of course, of course, we will get it right away Harry Potter sir."  
  
Winky who was talking quietly to Ginny leapt back and went to help Dobby and the other elves out. They came back almost as soon as they went away, working with amazing speed. Six house elves walked over towards the waiting Gryffindors with a basket atop their heads.  
  
"Wow, that is amazing, but it might be a little too much..."  
  
The house elves ears started to fall in sadness.  
  
"For one person, but," continued Ginny," enough for two people. Thank you very much."  
  
Harry grabbed the heavy basket with both hands and hauled it towards the door. Ginny waved goodbye for both of them, and followed Harry out. It was a warm summer-autumn day, the trees leaves a deep, rich red. They found a tree near the lake with a grassy bank underneath it. Spreading out the picnic rug that the house elves provided, Harry opened the basket eyes wide. Inside was an arrangement of foods; chicken, cheese and crackers, sandwiches, cake, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes and, "butter beer!" exclaimed Harry pulling out the two full bottles.  
  
Ginny and Harry had a wonderful brunch, telling stories and jokes and laughing at the silliest things. Harry thought to himself as they lay under the tree together," It's just like before, when nothing mattered except fun and school, and nothing to worry about, no war, no responsibilities and..."  
  
"No Ginny feelings"  
  
"Yeah no Ginny feel...HEY!"  
  
"What! It's so obvious that you like her, the way you can't stop thinking about her, the way you can't stand to be not with her, the way you stare at her breas..."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Hey it's true, you are, and they're a nice pair I like 'em"  
  
"Yeah I think so too."  
  
"There you go, we agree on something."  
  
"Wait, I can't, she's my friend!"  
  
"Agh! You disgust me Harry, just wake up to yourself. And you might want to tune in, Gin is talking to you."  
  
"So, what do you think Harry?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry Gin, I missed what you said."  
  
Ginny laughed, "There you go again Potter, you with your head in the clouds."  
  
"No, but his eyes were on your brea..."  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
When they got back to the Gryffindor tower, there was a crowd around the notice board. Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and they weaved through the crowd. There was a new notice tacked to the board.  
  
Quidditch players and fans alike.  
Would you like to learn some new tricks?  
Or would you like to brush up on your flying skills?  
Whatever the reason, come down to the Quidditch pitch  
tonight after classes for some flying fun!  
Broom optional.  
Stephanie Matthews,  
Thundularra Thunderers seeker.  
  
"That will be fun," remarked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, do you want to go?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course!" replied Ginny.  
  
Ron wandered over Harry and Ginny. "So, are you going to go?"  
  
Harry looked over Ron coolly. "I don't know, it depends."  
  
"Depends on what?" asked Ron  
  
"It depends on whether your going or not."  
  
"Of course I am Harry!"  
  
"Well then, I'm not." And Harry walked out through the portrait.  
  
Ron looked shocked. "What was that all about?"  
  
Ginny clenched her fists. "Ooh Ron you can be so insensitive sometimes."  
  
"What did I do?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's something you didn't do, like tell you best friend and your sister about a certain promise ring."  
  
Ron looked at Ginny in disbelief. "How did you know?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how, but now you know you have to fix it don't you." And Ginny followed Harry out the portrait.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Harry, wait," called Ginny, who was leaping down the stairs in twos. Then she got her foot stuck in the trick stair. "Ahh!" Then a thud.  
  
Harry turned around and burst out laughing. Ginny had somehow got both feet and a hand stuck in the trick stair.  
  
"It's not funny Harry!" said Ginny, trying, unsuccessfully to pull herself out.  
  
"Yes it is!" he replied, doubled up with laughter.  
  
Ginny pouted at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, here let me give you a hand, or a foot!" he said, trying to control his laughter. He pulled her hand out then pulled out her left leg. The right was firmly stuck.  
  
"Okay Ginny, on the count of three, you push, and I'll pull."  
  
Harry steadied himself on the last step. "Are you ready? One, two, three push!"  
  
Pulling Ginny by the hands, she came free, but Harry overbalanced and he fell to the floor, Ginny going with him.  
  
"Well your free," said Harry, looking up at Ginny, who was on top of him.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, Harry suddenly felt light headed. Ginny got off him and stood there, blushing bright red.  
  
"Ah, sorry Harry," she said.  
  
"That's okay, my fault, I shouldn't have pulled so hard."  
  
They stood there in awkward silence for a while before Ginny spoke. "Look you know Ron, he can be so insensitive at times, I think he'll get the picture soon enough and apologise."  
  
"Everyone is changing, it's like I can't keep up," said Harry sadly.  
  
"Harry, you're already grown up, you've shown courage beyond anyone I know, and people do change, usually for the better. Don't think you have to change to please others though Harry."  
  
She hesitated before lightly kissing him on the cheek, "I like you just the way you are."  
  
Ginny stepped back and gave him a small smile and went back upstairs.  
  
Harry felt a warmness flow through his body as he watched Ginny figure go back up the stairs.  
  
"And I like you Ginny Weasley." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Welcome everyone, I'm glad I got such a turnout, more fun for everyone."  
  
Harry stood next to Ron as the flying professor talked. "Harry, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Hermione, we were just trying to work it out ourselves, still are in fact," Ron whispered.  
  
"It's okay, I understand," said Harry simply.  
  
"That's it? No yelling?" said Ron.  
  
"Ginny talked to me about it, it's okay." Harry replied. Ron just shook his head.  
  
"Now could I please have all house Quidditch players over here, reserves too," called madam Matthews.  
  
"Also those who think they could teach the younger ones something." Ginny went over to join the rest of the players.  
  
"Those who are here to learn some new tricks or to better their flying skills, over on the other side." There were still a few left. Madam Matthews smiled. "And those who are here for a bit of a muck around, in with them as well." They shuffled over.  
  
"Right, tonight will be the first of a series of nights over third term and the next, helping you to build your flying and Quidditch skills. The two groups will work alternately, so each group gets optimum time on the pitch. I may swap you into different groups over the term, depending on your level of improvement. I want the beginners up first."  
  
She led them all to the middle of the field where some brooms lay. She split them up into two groups because there were so many. "I'll assume that you all know how to actually mount and ride your brooms buy now. If you don't I haven't done my job properly."  
  
"All right, first group up," Madam Matthews said, and then blew her whistle.  
  
They were mostly 1st or 2nd years although the odd 3rd and 4th year was flying up there. Some were rather good, others a little jerky, then there was one that was down right reckless. Madam Matthews blew her whistle.  
  
"Aidan Hooch, get your broom back down here right this instant!" She yelled.  
  
A young boy with mousy brown hair dropped down in front of her.  
  
"Aidan if you can't control yourself, or your broom, you can leave this practise and not come back."  
  
Aidan scowled.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, you know very well what you were doing was reckless. In fact you can go back into the school and think about what you have done, you may come back the next lesson. Is that understood?"  
  
Aidan looked down at the grass. "Yes ma'am." And he left with his broom dragging behind him.  
  
Madam Matthews turned to face the rest. "Sorry about that, but sometimes that kid needs a good kick up the ar. ah, never mind."  
  
The rest of the 1st group went up for a little longer, until Madame Matthews blew her whistle for them to all come down.  
  
"Right, I have all your names, I will sort you into training groups and have the groups posted by next weeks training session. I know this was short tonight but you will get a full session from now on."  
  
The younger group went in and Madame Matthews turned to the other group. "Okay those who aren't in the Quidditch teams, I would like you to get up and show me what you can do."  
  
Ginny stepped forward along with a few others from other houses he didn't recognise. Madame Matthews gave them a Quaffle and let them go. Being about 7 on the pitch didn't matter; they were just passing it to one another. They zoomed in and out of the goal posts. Ginny by far as the best out there, so said Harry.  
  
"My God she's beautiful."  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"Who is Harry?" Said Ron, who was standing behind Harry.  
  
Harry blushed. "Ah, no one, don't worry about it."  
  
Harry kept watching Ginny, her auburn curls coming out of her loose ponytail. Her balance and cat-like agility was amazing, shown as Ginny, instead of turning around and diving for the Quaffle, bent backwards on her broom to catch it deftly in her hand.  
  
The whistle blew.  
  
"Well done everyone. Gryffindors, I would seriously think of putting miss Weasley on your team."  
  
Harry, Ron and the others all nodded.  
  
"Okay, first up, the seekers," said Matthews, the excitement clearly shown in her voice. "Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, you're first."  
  
"This activity will be testing your speed and reflexes. I will have a glowing sphere floating stationary on the pitch. Every time a person touches it, it will disappear and reappear somewhere else."  
  
The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seekers went up, poised, ready to start. The whistle blew and the sphere appeared. It was quite good to watch, as you could actually see what they were going for. Cho was going really well against the Hufflepuff seeker.  
  
"But he's not as good as Cedric was," thought Harry, a heavy veil covering his heart.  
  
A hand lightly touched his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Harry, we all know that."  
  
Harry turned to face the voice. "I know you say that Ginny but it still feels like it was my fault."  
  
A strand of hair had come loose from Ginny's newly made ponytail. He brushed it back behind her ear. She smiled warmly at him. Harry's heart felt light once again.  
  
"How does she do that?"  
  
"What? Make you feel all goofy inside? You're falling for her mate."  
  
"I can't she's my friend"  
  
"Again with the friend thing? FACTS: you stare at her constantly, you stare at her assets mostly, you called her waist sexy, you blush when she touches you, the "beautiful" comment, want anything else?"  
  
"Oh man I am falling for her!"  
  
"WE HAVE A WINNER! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!"  
  
Harry gave Ginny his biggest smile.  
  
"Gryffindor, Slytherin, up you go."  
  
Madam Matthews comment snapped Harry out of his reverie. He got up onto his Firebolt and stopped opposite Malfoy in the centre of the pitch.  
  
"You know Potter, I don't think you could do it with a real snitch, not with your track record, you would probably think it was a bomb. or a portkey!"  
  
"Shut you face Death Eater!"  
  
"Oh I'm so hurt Potter. Well why don't you prove it." Draco pulled a snitch from his robes.  
  
Harry needed no encouragement. Draco let the snitch go, and it hovered for a few seconds before taking off. Harry and Draco followed the snitch, swerving to avoid each other.  
  
"Hit and miss Potter!" Called Draco as he rammed Harry off course. But in doing so, they had both lost sight of the snitch. Then a streak of black went past them, then dived. Stephanie Matthews grabbed the snitch a meter from the ground and pulled out, skimming the grass.  
  
Madame Matthews blew her whistle. "10 points off Slytherin for releasing a snitch at practise."  
  
"Hey that's not fair, it's only a snitch," called another Slytherin.  
  
"You're lucky that I'm not reporting Master Malfoy to the authorities for his little stunt."  
  
Matthews showed the crowd what looked like.  
  
"A silver snitch. Extremely fast, and extremely illegal, because they are used in illegitimate Gambling circles and for fixing games." She turned to Malfoy. "Since I can't, and won't keep it, you might get it back at the end of the year."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny and Harry were walking down a corridor towards the Gryffindor tower after the eventful night.  
  
"I am going to punch Malfoy in the face one day soon," said Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
"Good, but, make sure I'm there," replied Ginny.  
  
"Why do you hate him?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well, apart from insulting our family all the time, he propositions me."  
  
"HE WHAT! Now I'm definitely going to punch him, and break a few bones while I'm at it."  
  
"Shh Harry, calm down," said Ginny, pushing him against the corridor wall. "He only does it to aggravate me in the hope that you, or Ron," she said placing her hand on his chest, "are there to witness it."  
  
"But don't you get it?" Said Harry grabbing her hand. "It's working."  
  
Ginny looked at him mischievously. "Then lets do something about it."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
They went up to the common room to play a game of wizards' chess, Ginny losing miserably.  
  
"How can you lose against me Gin, I am the worst player, besides Hermione."  
  
Ginny furrowed her brow in concentration. "Ron is the good one at chess, I'm good at writing and Quidditch."  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled. "You know you look really cute when you frown Gin."  
  
Ginny just gave him a, I-know-your-trying-to-put-me-off look. She finally made her move.  
  
"Check mate," called Harry as his King smashed her bishop.  
  
"Ah, it doesn't matter, I'll whoop you later on the Quidditch field."  
  
"Gin, we play different positions," he said.  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Hey Ron. How well do I play seeker?" she called across the room.  
  
"As if you were born to do it," he called back.  
  
"Then why do you play chaser?" enquired Harry again.  
  
"Hey Ron, why do I play chaser?" She called again.  
  
"It's a challenge."  
  
"So Harry, next time we're on the field, you're mine!" Said Ginny, playfulness escaping her voice.  
  
The room got less and less crowded as the night wore on. Finally only Harry and Ginny were left. Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak from beneath him.  
  
"I still can't believe you have one of those," Ginny said.  
  
Harry grinned as he pulled it around them, "Neither can I."  
  
They made their way down to the library, this time using the portrait Ron and Hermione showed them. Creeping into the restricted section, the walked down one of the aisles.  
  
"So do we know what we're looking for," whispered Ginny.  
  
"No, not really, but 'Moste Potente Potions' has some really good stuff in it."  
  
They found the book on a lower shelf. It was just as Harry remembered it, big and smelly. They stood up but Harry's foot got caught on the hem of the cloak and he stumbled into Ginny. His mouth was centimetres away Ginny's.  
  
"Ginny, I." started Harry, but couldn't finish as the library's door creaked open noisily. "Glad we came through the portrait," thought Harry.  
  
"Anyone in here my sweet?" It was Filch and Mrs Norris, his awful cat. Harry pulled at Ginny's arm and tucked the heavy tome under his arm and quietly made their way towards the portrait of the old man. They opened it quickly and got back to Gryffindor tower without being caught.  
  
Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. "That was close, even with the cloak."  
  
Harry looked away from Ginny's chest. "Um, yeah, that was close, but we got the book," he said, tapping it triumphantly.  
  
"Well I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow Harry."  
  
"Goodnight Gin, sleep well."  
  
That night, Harry dreamt.  
  
He was in a graveyard. "Not again," thought Harry. He walked around the tombstones looking at them. "Hey, these are the names Ginny had on hers." Then he saw a flash of red hair. He followed it. When he got there, he saw Ginny standing in front of an open grave. Then Tom Riddle appeared. "No! I won't let this happen!" Yelled Harry. Ginny turned. "Harry?" she said, before being hit by a green light and she fell into the open pit.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Then he woke up.  
  
In nothing but his boxers, Harry raced down to the Gryffindor common room, which was lit only by the dying embers of the fire.  
  
"Harry?" Called a voice. It was Ginny and she was standing at the entrance of the girls' dorms.  
  
"Gin, are you all right? I dreamt."  
  
Ginny gasped. "So I wasn't imagining it, you were in my dream. Oh Harry why won't these dreams stop."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny to see all the pretence gone, all the walls crumbled. Ginny shed a single tear.  
  
"Oh Ginny," said Harry, opening his arms to her. She buried her head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, tightening his embrace. Ginny continued to cry.  
  
"Shh, Ginny, it's all right, I'm here. No one will hurt you I'll protect you."  
  
"Do you truly mean that Harry?" Ginny said, looking up at him.  
  
"Yes, I do," he replied, laying his head on hers.  
  
She pulled out of the hug. "Thank you Harry, I feel much better."  
  
"My pleasure," Harry said, realising that it was very cold down there in the common room.  
  
"Well, goodnight again Harry," she said at the girls dorm door.  
  
"Goodnight Virginia."  
  
Before Ginny went up though, she turned back, a mischievous smile on her face. "By the way Harry, nice tartan boxers."  
  
Harry looked down, forgetting that, that was all he wearing. Harry didn't feel so cold any more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"So you really think you can beat me Harry?"  
  
Harry and Ginny were walking to the Quidditch pitch after the rest of the school had finished classes. All that day, they looked through Moste Potente Potions, jotting down promising concoctions to use on Draco, but nothing that sparked inspiration (and the fact it would be hard to get him to down the gooey potion mixes).  
  
The evenings practise as for the Quidditch group. Some people were already there, including Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well if it isn't potty and the runt weasel. Tell me Weasley, has your price gone down, now that Potter has touched you."  
  
Harry's rage enveloped him. "Say that again Malfoy and your last breath will be in 3 seconds."  
  
"Well I'd be happy to oblige Potter, just give me a few moments with Weasley here," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry stepped forward, fists clenched, but Ginny stepped between then.  
  
"Okay Malfoy, think you're so good? I bet you that I can beat you at Quidditch, and what's more, three times. If I can catch the snitch three times, you have to leave the Gryffindors alone for the rest of the year."  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Is that all? I am going to beat you girl and I'm going to make your life a living hell."  
  
"All right Mr Malfoy, Ms Weasley, if you want a challenge, you'll only play it one way, my way!"  
  
The newly formed crowd turned to find Madam Matthews in her Thunderer Quidditch robes, holding a broom in a canvas covering.  
  
"You will start at opposite ends of the Quidditch field, facing outwards, I shall release the snitch in the middle of the field and after I blow my whistle, you may commence to search for it. These are the same rules and restrictions placed on official challenges in the league, so I don't want any complaining," she said, seeing Malfoys' face contort with anger.  
  
" I shall give the snitch to the opponent if a foul is played against them. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal," said Malfoy. "Yes," replied Ginny.  
  
"I will be monitoring you in the air, don't try anything dirty, I'll be watching," Madam Matthews said. Then she pulled off the canvas covering of her broom.  
  
"It's the new Thunderbolt." "I've never seen anything like it." "I thought they were still in the testing lab."  
  
Harry was amazed at this new thunderbolt. It looked just like his, but was different in so many ways. Its handle was split into three parts. A piece of almost black wood, a clear glass slide, then an almost pure white piece of wood.  
  
"But it's only experimental, how did you get one?" Said Malfoy, as if outraged his money couldn't even get one.  
  
"Well I have a friend at the broom lab and he asked if I could try it out for him when he found out I wasn't on a team this year."  
  
"Why does it look like that?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Well you see, they have tried using the black hawthorn wood before, it makes for good fast brooms. But unfortunately it's very brittle so it's not very good when you hit them with something, and strengthening spells don't seem to hold within the wood. The White wood is Whomping Willow, very sturdy and very manoeuvrable, but very unruly, not obeying command much. However they devised a way to keep the two woods together using the glass, therefore the Whomping Willow and hawthorn don't get annoyed at having spells inside them, magic spells just surround it because the spells sit within the glass. So now we have a very fast, very manoeuvrable broomstick."  
  
The group stood in awe at the broom.  
  
"Okay, let's get this started, Malfoy, Weasley, get up there."  
  
When Ginny and Draco were at either end of the pitch, Madam Matthews blew her whistle. The snitch was off. They sped around the pitch, searching for the speedy ball.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Ron was right, Ginny is a seeker."  
  
Ginny's speed and agility were far superior to Dracos, and Harry could help but feel proud.  
  
Then Malfoy dived, but Ginny did also, in a completely different spot. She caught the snitch. Cheers erupted from the stands.  
  
"Malfoy, you might want to try faking it a little earlier!" Ginny yelled triumphantly.  
  
Draco looked angry. They got into positions again and the whistle blew. Off again, they whizzed around the pitch.  
  
It was five or so more minuets before any of them saw it. It was right in the middle of the field, hovering happily in the air. Ginny was in it's direct path, but so was Malfoy, on the opposite side.  
  
They were both heading straight for the snitch, but then Malfoy did something unforgivable. Instead of going for the snitch, he went for Ginny. The hard broom handle slipped through and got her straight in the stomach.  
  
Ginny's face took on a look of incredible pain as she slipped off her broom and plummeted towards the ground. The crowd gasped.  
  
"GINNY!" cried Ron and Harry.  
  
Stephanie Matthews dove from above in speeds Harry had never seen before. She wasn't a streak; she was a blur. She caught Ginny just before she hit the ground. They landed and Ginny rolled onto the ground. She was groaning in excruciating pain as Harry and Ron ran to her side.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, what is it? What hurts?" asked Ron.  
  
Ginny couldn't answer. Then she coughed.  
  
"Malfoy what the HELL have you done to her?" cried Ron.  
  
Harry's anger went past controllable, all he saw was red. He marched straight over to Malfoy and decked him. Malfoy fell to the ground where Harry continued to pummel his stomach.  
  
"I HATE YOU MALFOY! I'M GUNNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!" he screamed.  
  
It took several Slytherins to pull Harry off Draco, and he was still stronger. Harry finally calmed down enough to realise Ginny had already been taken to the hospital wing. He walked over to the spot where she once laid, the blood still there. Grief overtook him as he raced to the castle.  
  
Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him see her, not even Ron, who was family!  
  
He went up to Gryffindor tower. He needed a long hot shower. The water cascaded down his back as the steam increased.  
  
"Why Ginny? Why not Malfoy? Why not me? Oh my poor Ginny, why do bad things happen to you?"  
  
Then Harry realised what he said. "She's not mine." But he wished she were. "I love her smile and her laugh, and how here hair smells of daisies and honey, and the way she is always there for me, even if she needs a hug herself."  
  
He pushed his back against the tiled wall and slid down. Harry buried his head in his hands. "Please Ginny, please don't die, I don't want to lose you."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry paced the common room, deep in thought (which was just a mask for his worry).  
  
"Harry, please sit down, pacing isn't going to help," said Hermione gently. Harry just looked at her and kept pacing.  
  
Then the portrait opened. Ron stepped though looking pale and shaken. Harry and Hermione raced up to him.  
  
"How is she? What's wrong? Can we go see her?"  
  
Ron swallowed and closed his eyes as if not trusting his voice to crack. "Mum and Dad just arrived to see her. When they let them in without me, I was scared."  
  
"They? Whose they?" Said Harry, worried.  
  
Ron swallowed again. "That hit to Ginny's stomach was really bad Harry. She has, internal bleeding."  
  
Hermione gasped and Harry stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"They brought over a specialist from St Mungos to operate on her, because she was to bad to move, even to portkey. I think they've stopped operating now, but it's bad."  
  
"How bad?" Hermione choked out.  
  
"I overheard Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor Dumbledore. Apparently she has a bruised liver and her diaphragm was damaged. I don't know if that's bad, but it sounds bad, especially if internal bleeding and a special doctor is concerned."  
  
Ron looked at his feet, fighting back tears. "I'm going to bed, said Ron.  
  
"Bed?! Ron! At a time like this?!!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Yes, because I'm not allowed to see her and probably not until later tomorrow. All I can do is wait. And I would rather do it sleeping."  
  
He went towards the bedrooms Hermione rushed over and gave him a long comforting kiss and murmured something in his ear. Ron continued up the stairs.  
  
"You know Harry, he's right," Hermione said softly.  
  
Harry nodded his head grudgingly. "Yeah I know, 'night Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry trundled up the stairs and pushed open the door to the bedroom. Everyone was already in bed, Ron's drawn curtains moving as he changed. Harry closed his canopy curtains and flopped onto his back. He put his glasses on his bedside table before they became wet from his tears.  
  
"My beautiful, sweet Ginny, please hang on." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
He raced through the graveyard, heart pounding. The gravestones were all marked "Ginny Weasley." Harry reached the open grave, but it was too late. Ginny was already in it, read hair covering her face.  
  
"Ginny," whispered Harry in disbelief.  
  
"I did it Potter, I did it. I killed her, my master will be pleased."  
  
Harry turned around. "Malfoy!" He said with disgust.  
  
"Yes it's me and you'll be joining her next Potter and soon."  
  
Harry saw a flash of green light and he down next to Ginny.  
  
Harry sat bolt upright, scar throbbing. He quickly got dressed then ran to the hospital Wing. It was 4 in the morning, but Harry didn't care if he got caught out of bed. He just needed to see Ginny.  
  
He slipped inside the hospital wing. Curtains were drawn around one bed. Peeking inside, he saw Ginny lying there peacefully, her auburn curls fallen about her face.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and then got the shock of his life when Mr Weasley poked his head through the curtains.  
  
"Hello Harry, shouldn't you be in bed," he whispered, sitting down in the other seat, cup of tea in his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr Weasley, but I had a dream about Ginny so I thought I should come and see her."  
  
Mr Weasley nodded his head. "That's understandable."  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not as bad as we thought, but still bad enough not to be able to use magic on her."  
  
Harry was a little confused. Mr Weasley, seeing his expression elaborated.  
  
"You see Harry, some parts of the human body cannot cope with excess amounts of magic; they reject the healing process and sometimes get damaged a little more. The diaphragm is one such part of the body. Too much magical interference and the muscle tears a little more. Bones are particularly hardy and love magical intervention, that's why they heal quickly."  
  
"So it was her diaphragm?" enquired Harry.  
  
"Yes, lucky for her the broom missed her liver and kidneys."  
  
Harry spluttered. "But Ron said."  
  
Mr Weasley chuckled. "You know Ron, always jumping to conclusions. Our Ginny is a tough one. She has had a fair few of her own scrapes and broken bones. She'll pull through, I know she will."  
  
Harry nodded his head. "Well, thank you for reassuring me Mr Weasley."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"All right then. Goodnight Mr Weasley."  
  
Harry left the hospital wing and went back to bed. He slept more soundly than he had in a long, long time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Awake and dressed, Harry went to visit Ginny in the Hospital Wing. She too, was awake, Mrs Weasley feeding her soup from her bedside.  
  
"Mum, please, I can feed myself. Harry!" cried Ginny a little desperately.  
  
Harry flashed her a smile. "Hey Gin, how are you feeling?"  
  
Ginny grimaced. "Like I have a tone of bricks on my chest. Mum, please!"  
  
"I only want you to get your strength up sweetie, " Mrs Weasley sighed resignedly, putting the soup the down. "Well then, I leave you two to talk while I speak to Dumbledore."  
  
"About what?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"The Malfoy boy of course." And Mrs Weasley left.  
  
"What do you think will happen Malfoy?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know, hopefully expulsion," he said fiercely.  
  
"Harry! What has got into you?"  
  
He stood up and started to pace. "I don't know. I just don't like the how Malfoy treats you, it's disgusting."  
  
Ginny looked down at her hands. "Ron came to see me this morning. He told me how you beat up Malfoy for me."  
  
"Of course I was going to beat up Malfoy. Look what he's done to you. Your lying injured in the Hospital Wing while he's nursing two black eyes and a sore stomach. It's not a totally fair trade, but a trade none the less."  
  
Ginny giggled, but winced in pain. She breathed slowly for a moment. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a weak smile.  
  
Lost in those warm chocolate eyes, Harry walked over to Ginny's side. "Ginny, there's something I want to tell you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I-"  
  
The hospital wing door opened as Mr and Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy and Draco came in.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Draco here has something to tell you," said Dumbledore.  
  
Draco looked at the Professor with his swollen face. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, for hitting you in the stomach. It was an unfortunate accident and I apologise." Draco actually said it with sincerity.  
  
Before Ginny could open her mouth however, Harry jumped forward.  
  
"Apology not accepted. Do you know how much pain you've caused her?!"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Or how long she'll miss school and Quidditch practice because of you."  
  
"Harry! That is quite enough. You already have detentions, don't make me suspend you like Master Malfoy here," said Dumbledore sternly.  
  
Harry went to leave the hospital wing but turned before he exited. "I'd watch your back Malfoy," said Harry coldly.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Harry was back at school after spending the last few days in detentions. McGonagall had him working hard, cleaning out spare classrooms and putting the desks in the right positions.  
  
He visited Ginny in the spare time that he had, but couldn't seem to find the words to tell her he liked her.  
  
However, as the weeks were counting down to Christmas, so were the days to the Yule ball. The list went up just before the list to go home went up. There were no older students names on the list to go home.  
  
Also I that week, Ginny was released for the hospital wing. She was sitting in a seat by the fire when Harry got back from Quidditch practice.  
  
"Ginny you're back! I'm so happy!"  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. "You're happy? I'm happy! Do you know how good it is to get out of that place? It's like heaven on earth here."  
  
Harry laughed. He sat down opposite her in the matching chair. "So did you here about the Yule Ball?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, Hermione told me, but I probably won't be able to go. Madame Pomfrey will say it's too strenuous."  
  
Harry looked disappointed. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to go by myself."  
  
"Harry? Were you going to ask me?" Said Ginny, a little surprised.  
  
"Well of course, you're my friend aren't you?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes, of course," said Ginny, her eyes down.  
  
Harry stared longingly at Ginny. "I wish we were more than friends though," thought Harry. "Well I'd better go take a shower, then probably bed, I'm knackered. Goodnight Ginny, don't stay up too late."  
  
"I won't Harry, sweet dreams."  
  
And Harry walked all the way to the showers kicking himself. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The night of the ball came in a flourish of colours and chattering voices. Hermione was in a baby blue gown and hanging off Ron's arm as Harry came towards them. "Wow, you two look great," said Harry, who was dress in newly styled emerald green robes.  
  
"Thanks mate," said Ron, who was dress in navy blue.  
  
Harry looked around. "Harry she couldn't come, Madame Pomfrey wanted her to have a check up," said Hermione softly.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, slightly disappointed. "That's okay, it's important that she gets well."  
  
They went down to the Great Hall. It was decked out in red and green; thousands of floating candles lit the dance floor. Sitting down at an empty table, they ordered their meal.  
  
It was halfway through their meal when a couple of guys wolf whistled. And the whistles were getting closer.  
  
"Wow," said Ron.  
  
Harry looked up to see Ginny walking towards their table. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. She was wearing lime green flowing dress robes, with a plunging neckline and a fitted waist. Her normally wavy hair was out, but was now set in tight ringlets that cascaded down her bareback.  
  
Two words. Absolutely. Stunning.  
  
"May I sit here?" She asked politely.  
  
"Of course," said Harry, standing up and pulling her chair out for her.  
  
"My, what a gentleman," said Ginny. Harry blushed.  
  
"Are you going to order Ginny?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I've already eaten, but thankyou for asking Hermione.  
  
"Oh great," mumbled Ron, as Snape in his usual black came over to the table.  
  
"I thought it would be fair to note that your potions test has been rescheduled Miss Weasley, due to your condition," the Professor said with some distaste, as if rescheduling a test was a crime against nature. Snape walked off.  
  
"I'm sorry, was Snape being nice just then?" Said Ron in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, but it was almost like he wasn't saying it to you though Gin-," Harry broke off when a realization came to him. "Of course, why didn't I see it before," he exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny would you come with me please?"  
  
He took her by the hand and led her out of the Great Hall and back up to Gryffindor tower. Moving towards the boys' stairwell, Ginny tugged at Harry's arm.  
  
"Harry, I can't go up there!"  
  
"Why not? Everyone's at the ball?"  
  
Ginny thought he had a point so she followed him up to his dorm.  
  
He offered her a seat on his bed while he rifled through his trunk. "Ah ha!" Called Harry as he brought a leather bound book over to Ginny. Sitting down next to her, he flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. Ginny gasped.  
  
It was a picture of Harry's parents, looking at a similar age to the pair sitting on the bed. They too, were dressed up for a ball. What shocked Ginny the most however, was how much Lily and James looked like...  
  
"You and I Ginny. I think that Snape is a little nicer to you because you look very similar to my mum. And look, see in the background? I think that's a younger Snape staring at them."  
  
"So you think that Snape had a thing for your mum?"  
  
"Yeah, but she was already going out with my dad."  
  
Ginny looked down at the picture again. It's amazing how much we look like them. Except, of course, we're not a couple."  
  
Ginny looked up to see Harry staring at her intently. He smiled softly and cupped her face in his hands. Leaning in towards her, he kissed her softly. She leant in, pressing her lips against his. Harry kissed her deeply, letting her scent of flowers and honey drift over him.  
  
Abruptly it stopped, Harry opening his eyes to see a look of terror on her face as she fled the room.  
  
Harry followed her, leaping down the stairs in threes'. He tripped on the last one, falling heavily onto the common room floor. "Ginny, come back, please," Harry called as she ran out of the portrait entrance.  
  
Harry hauled himself up off the floor, staring dismally at the open entrance. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ginny didn't appear back at the ball that night, and she wasn't in the common room when Harry, Ron and Hermione came back either.  
  
"Honestly, what did you say to her to upset that much Harry?" Said Hermione.  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Well what did you do then?" She exclaimed.  
  
Harry looked down at the ground and mumbled something incomprehensible.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't quite catch that."  
  
"I kissed her okay! It's not like I planned it, it just happened."  
  
"You WHAT! To my little sister? You've got to be kidding me. No, no don't tell me you're not. I'm going to bed before I do something I regret. 'Night Hermione."  
  
Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and when upstairs.  
  
"Harry, I know you've like her for a while, so tell me what happened."  
  
"I don't know. One minute we were kissing, the next, she had a look of pure terror on her face and ran out of the dorm."  
  
"You kissed her in your bedroom," said Hermione, eyebrow lifted.  
  
"Hey! I was showing her my photographs."  
  
"Are you sure that's all you were showing her?"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Sorry. What could you have done that made her run away from you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then maybe you should sleep on it," she suggested.  
  
Harry yawned and nodded. "I guess. Goodnight Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight Harry. Don't have any nightmares will you."  
  
"I won't"  
  
He ascended the staircase and went into the dorm. He fell straight into bed and drifted off to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
When he awoke the next morning, he was quite cheerful, as Hermione noticed.  
  
"Have you worked out the problem Harry?"  
  
He smiled at her as he buttered some raisin toast. "Yes. Actually, it was something you said that helped me Hermione. So do you know where Ginny is?  
  
"No, but you'd better not try and kiss her again," said Ron who had just arrived. He gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. "Morning 'Mione."  
  
"Good morning Ron," she replied sweetly.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later." And Harry went off to find Ginny.  
  
He did find her eventually. She was sitting with her friends Imogen and Paula in the library. He began to walk over but Paula saw him first. She got up and faced him. "Ginny doesn't want to speak to you," she said simply.  
  
Why not?" Asked Harry.  
  
Paula shrugged. "I don't know, she won't tell me."  
  
Harry handed her a note. "Well then would you please give this to Ginny for me?"  
  
Paula nodded and went back to join Ginny and Imogen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was almost midnight as Ginny climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower. She was wrapped tightly in her winter cloak, as the freezing night air had a tendency to find the holes in your clothes.  
  
She looked around for Harry and couldn't see him. "Well he said be here at 10 minutes to 12," she thought to herself.  
  
Then she saw a piece of parchment stuck to the permanent telescope that jutted out over the wall. Pulling the note from the telescope, she opened it and read the magically glowing writing.  
  
Starlight, Starbright,  
First star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish, I wish tonight.  
I wish that I could hold you close,  
Safe, and kept from harm,  
I've fallen in love with your smile,  
Your laughter, wit, and charm.  
You are my day,  
You are my night,  
You are my shining star,  
Just call my name and I'll be there,  
Whether near or far.  
  
"Harry?" She said with surprise.  
  
"Yes?" Whispered a voice in her ear.  
  
She jumped. "Harry, don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry. I can see you got my note."  
  
"Yes, but Harry, I can't-"  
  
"Why not?" He asked softly.  
  
She sat down at one of the desks. "It's because of the dreams, you yourself said they were a warning."  
  
"Yes but not from Voldemort."  
  
Ginny shivered.  
  
"Ginny, all those names on the graves meant something to you didn't they? That's because you care about those people. I don't know why we are having the same dream. Maybe it's because we share similar experiences, but the warning is from us, to us. Our subconscious is trying to tell us that we have to stop moping around, or the people we love will die, because we didn't do anything to stop it."  
  
"Then why did all the graves have my name on them one time. I don't love myself THAT much."  
  
Harry blushed. "Ah, actually I think you were in my dream that night Gin. You are the only thing I've really been thinking about lately."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He grabbed her hands and pulled her up out of the chair. Her warm brown eyes met with his intense green.  
  
"Ginny, don't you see? I love you. I have loved you for I don't know how long, but I would really like us to be together. When I'm with you, I feel wanted, and loved, and like I wouldn't ever want to leave your side. Please say you'll be mine Ginny."  
  
Ginny threw her arms around Harry in a loving hug. "Oh Harry, of course I'll be with you. I love you, and I want to be with you forever."  
  
Harry, lifted her face to his and gave her a soft, lingering kiss, just as a faraway clock struck 12.  
  
"Merry Christmas Harry."  
  
"Merry Christmas Ginny." 


End file.
